


The Witch

by Notmarysue



Series: PoPS 30 Day Prompt challenge [8]
Category: The Platoon of Power Squadron (Web Series)
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Imagination, Monsters, Pre-Series, Prompt Fill, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notmarysue/pseuds/Notmarysue
Summary: Ignoring Sebastian's warnings, Four decides to disturb the witch next door.PoPS 30 Day Prompt Challenge Day 8: 'May if we toss something over it, nobody'll notice'





	The Witch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverythingHurtsAndImDying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingHurtsAndImDying/gifts).



> Alright, since we ended week 1 with a pre-series fic we may as well start week 2 with one. This one is extremely light though. No angst to be seen.
> 
> As always if you're finding this in the tags and want to know what this PoPS thing is all about copy this into your search bar and start watching: https://youtu.be/solv0G2UQcs

The lady who lived next door was a witch, Sebastian was sure of it. She'd had a lot of neighbours in her short lifetime. Good ones, bad ones, ones who may or may not have been drug dealers, but none were creepier than her seventh neighbour. She was a bony old woman, ancient in fact, who lived completely alone. At least so she claimed. Sebastian was convinced she was keeping some sort of beast in her home. Her curtains were always drawn and her plants were left unwatered. Yes, the lady who lived next door was definitely a witch and, considering she hadn't seen outside in over a week, possibly dead. 

"I dare you to throw something over the fence," said Four as she and Sebastian stood outside their apartment building. Getting anything over the fence was hard enough. It wasn't really that high but for a six-year-old with tiny arms throwing anything up there was a challenge in of itself. However, running the risk of awakening Her made the entire dare terrifying.

"No, she'll send her beast after us" Sebastian protested. She was all for a rebellious lifestyle but she didn't particularly feel like being eaten. 

"There's no beast idiot" Four insisted. Why was the so called 'prime' version of her such a wimp?

"Then what keeps growling?" They'd all noticed that low-level grunts and growls came from behind the wooden barrier. Four didn't bother answering the question. She didn't know either. Instead, she decided to make the decision for them both.

"I'll do it" Four picked up a jagged little stone from the floor and lobbed it as hard as she could towards the fence. It skimmed the top, just making it to the other side. Almost instantly the noises started. The beast threw itself towards them, shaking the fence. It barked and snarled more viciously the pair had never heard before. They both shrieked and ran back indoors. They charged into their room, slamming the door behind them, and waited in fear.

"What's going on?" Asked Two. Her and Three had been playing snap indoors. They already knew they were going to spy on the witch and wanted nothing to do with it.

"I told you that would happen" yelled Sebastian.

"Calm down. We're safe in here. Our mum put a protection spell on the apartment" that was a believe they all held firmly in their minds. At the age of three Sebastian had climbed out of bed in the middle of the night and switched the T.V. on when she wasn't supposed to. What she wound up watching was a R rated horror movie, one that gave her nightmares for weeks. Her mum's made up protection spell, the idea that as long as she was in her home she safe from any and all monsters, was the only thing that eventually got her to sleep again. The concept lasted for years and often put her mind at ease in unfamiliar new neighbourhoods. However, it didn't stop them jumping in terror when a knock came on the front door. 

Sebastian poked her head out of her bedroom to see what was going on. Two, Three, and Four reached for her shoulder, all simultaneously coming to the conclusion that they didn't want to get involved. Her mum opened the door clearly unaware that her daughter had done anything at all. There stood the bony woman, annoyed and clutching the stone. Sebastian sculked to her mother's side. Hiding would be pointless. As long as she didn't go out of the door the witch couldn't hurt her. If she just stood there and let herself be told off the whole thing might go away.

"I believe this is yours" the woman scowled as she handed over the stone.

"What do you say?" Asked her mother.

"I'm sorry" Sebastian mumbled. She kept her head down, avoiding eye contact. Witches always tried to make eye contact.

"It's okay, Sebastian. I forgive you.You have my dog quite a scare though" Oh, it was a dog. That made way more sense. She wasn't so sure if scared was the right word though. Angered might have been a better fit.

"It won't happen again" her mum promised.

"Honestly I don't think it's her that's the problem. It's her sister that's the bad influence" the woman informed them.

"Sister? Sebastian doesn't have a-" her mum stopped and looked down at her only daughter. Sebastian sheepishly smiled. Her multiples weren't exactly supposed to go outside. "I'll have a word with her" her mother sighed and shut the door. It looked like it was time to move again.


End file.
